The armada of rwby ships
by AnAustralianGamer
Summary: Almost every ship in RWBY will be done here. Short chapters updated whenever i feel like writing. Described how it will work in the first chapter.
1. Intro

Alright. Here is how it will go. We will have the following RWBY characters with a chapter interacting with everyone of the other gender. I will pick a male character, then just go down the list of female's. The chapters will be short and sweet. It will not always be ships, and the backstory's of people may change. I'm looking at you Jaune.

Females:

Ruby

Weiss

Yang

Blake

Pyrrha

Nora

Winter

Neo

Raven

Cinder

Coco

Velvet

Penny

Emerald

Glynda

And lastly, both the Malachite twins at the same time.

Now for the male's in this story. The story will be from the male POV, though 3rd person.

Jaune

Ren

Cardin

Russel

Dove

Sky

Roman

Adam

Sun

Neptune

Ozpin

Mercury

Bartholomew

Peter

James

And Qrow

So, we will be going down the lists for both lists. One male for each time we go down the female list, and focusing on the males. Mainly because i am a male myself and can write better for males.


	2. Lancaster

Rose Knight

* * *

Lucky for a certain blond, the training room was empty. So the young knight known as Jaune Arc had decided that he would try out the holographic training simulator. Though it was only recommended for those who where more advanced in the ways of combat, he figured that he would be able to survive if it was on the lowest setting. He was wrong.

 ** _Block, dodge, block, block, strike?_** Was what went though Jaune's head right as be began fighting the first opponent. But just as he strike'd, it dodged, and with speed almost unheard of, counted with a sword stroke aimed at Jaune's neck. Though the holograms didn't do any real damage, they did give a small electrical shock. But just before the blade connected, it was run though by a very large, sharp, and red object.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" The red reaper known as Ruby asked, her voice full of concern for the blond idiot.

Jaune, who had his eyes closed, slowly opened them to look at the short girl before him. "H-hey Ruby!" The blond cheered happily, gland to see his secret crush was there to save him.

"Jaune, you do know that this training area is for third years, right? It takes the whole of team RWBY to just take out the first boss! What are you thinking coming in here by yourself?" Ruby scolded, though it was more out of worry then actual anger.

This caused vomit boy to hang his head in shame, as he had no clue that it was third years and entire teams that used this room. He figured that he should have known that this was a useless effort. But Ruby was still waiting for an answer, so he told her the truth. There was no point in hiding it after all. "I... I wanted to get stronger. I am sick and tired of letting everyone down. I pull whoever i am teaming up with down to my level, as they have to watch not only their own back, but mine as well. I just... I just wanted to be useful for once."

"You are useful! You may not be the best at combat, but you can use your head to make strategy's that no one else would even think of making! You push yourself to make yourself better, not for yourself, but for those around you. You put everyone before yourself, even if you don't like that person too much. You have the guts to do what no one else would do. Jaune, you may not be physically strong, but your stronger then any of us." Ruby ranted, spilling out the truth form her mouth in hopes to make Jaune feel better.

"Yeah, well, whats the point in that if i die in the first real battle." Jaune sulked as he put away his sword and wandered out of the training area, with the little red reaper at his tail. The training simulator was beeping away, waiting for someone to press the button to start the second phase of level one.

"Then don't fight. Stay back and watch the fight, alerting everyone whenever a Grimm or person tries to get them from behind. There are plenty of fighters, but not enough strategists. You could do a lot of good Jaune." Ruby continued. Trying to get the blond to head her words. She was honestly afraid that her crush would get himself hurt while trying to get stronger.

Jaune kept quiet. What Ruby had said made him think. There where plenty of great hero's that fought not with blade, but with pen. It may not be Jaune's dream, but he could still help people, just like his ancestors did.

While Jaune thought on what the young girl following him was saying, she kept talking, and didn't seem to stop anytime soon. But then she had a slip up, and said something she didn't mean to.

"If i where to lose you Jaune, i wouldn't know what do to. I mean, you have helped me with so many things, not only with class, but whenever an argument happens your there with the perfect solution. If i where to lose you Jaune, if i where to lose the boy i love, i'd, i'd, i just said that out loud, didn't i?" Ruby asked, going pale because she ranted too much, and her thoughts came out her mouth once again.

Jaune stood there speechless for a good thirty second, and by the time he came out of it, the red reaper was no longer near him. She had used her semblance to run off. "I need to find her." Jaune told himself, still slightly disbelieving of what Ruby had said.

Taking off at a sprint, the young knight looked high and low for his reaper of red, even going as far as asking Cardin Winchester, who had surprisingly actually seen her, and pointed the young Knight in the direction. Soon after this, Jaune found his little red reaper. She was out in the gardens, hiding behind a fountain that the blond had walked past about four times while looking for her.

"Ruby?" Jaune said softly, fearing that the young girl would run off again. Luckily for him, she didn't, but unluckily her eyes where puffy and red from crying.

Ruby sat there, not saying a thing, her hands on her knees. Jaune took this as a way of her telling him that he can keep talking, so he sat down next to her and began twiddling his thumbs, trying to think of something to say.

With a sigh, Jaune realized that he had nothing to say. He had no clue what to say, he knew he liked Ruby, but love was a bit much. So, Jaune just did what came naturally. He lent over and kissed the small girl on the lips.

Once he pulled away, Jaune saw Ruby brighten up, and tackle hug Jaune, pressing her own lips against his.

* * *

 **Lazarus - No. We don't know enough about them at this moment, other then that they are badass. Though that can be said for Neo as well, i have plans for her. I may do something special for them when we learn more about them. _*Totally not going to be gay porn or anything... *_**


	3. White Knight

Jaune Arc, bumbling fool and local idiot. He was what many considered what it meant to be a failure in life, and someone who has no future to look forwards to. But he had a little secret. Many knew the Arc name from the history books, and only thought of them as long past hero's. That was only partly true. The full truth was that they continued to thrive in history's page, be it under different names. A certain young heiress is about to learn the truth for herself.

* * *

The night was cold as Jaune sat in the back of a limousine with his seven sisters. Each where chatting away, but Jaune sat quietly, wondering what the following hours will entail for the young man. The illustrious Arc family was, after many generation, putting themselves in the light without a mask to hide behind. The young knight's parents thought that a ball with all the rich and famous of Atlas was the best place to do this.

Jaune sighed as his shoulders slumped forwards, the mop of blond hair that sat on his head falling forwards and covering his eyes. 'Why did i have to go to this thing?' The boy thought, knowing that he could no longer play the part of the bumbling fool, and act as he was taught many years ago.

"Cheer up Jaune. Its not going to be that bad." The eldest of the sisters told her younger brother. Her blond hair was braid down her shoulder, and her bright blue eyes caught the attention of anyone around her, be they male or female.

"If don't worry about messing up, you won't. Your good on your feet, I've made sure of that. Just don't get too nervous and you will be fine." She told the boy, her silken voice washing away any worries that he had.

Nodding to himself, Jaune took his sister's words to heart. She did always know best, as she was what many deemed to be a perfect person, both in brains and fighting skill. Though Jaune was technically the heir, he know that it would be his sister in the light when it came to family business.

After a few moments, the limousine stopped, and the girls all filed out, with Jaune bringing up the rear. That's when he saw that lay ahead. It was giant, spectacular, it was truly a marvel of humanity. Though the window of the mansion, Jaune saw the biggest pyramid of shrimp he had ever laid eyes on. The boy was soon off, headed inside to enjoy the shrimp.

Just as he got inside the ball room, and had headed towards the shrimp, he bumped into something short, white, and soft.

"Watch where you are going you bumbling idiot! I was walking her- Jaune!?" Weiss yelled at the boy, utterly shocked that he was here. "What are you doing here? This is a party for the rich and famous, neither of which are you." She said, her words icey and full of poison at Jaune, for fear of him ruining her night.

U-umm, well, you see," Jaune began, but stopped speaking once he saw his father in the distance, watching him with kind eyes and a smile on his lips. The blond knight suddenly felt a spark inside of him. He instantly knew what it was. Jaune's father's semblance was to inspire people to do as they wanted, and he had just used it on his son to help him talk.

"Weiss, can we go somewhere private to talk about this? Its the easier way to explain why i am here without drawing too much attention." He asked, while pointing out to an empty balcony.

Jaune could feel his fathers courage flow though him, but he could also feel the fact he was nervous and uneasy about being at the ball. The inspire semblance was a double edged sword after all.

"Lead the way then." Weiss told the boy, her patience wearing thin already. She was balancing on a knife edge for weather she should just walk away, or indulge the knight.

Jaune then lead the way to the balcony, all the while running what he would say though his head a thousand times. He was so busy thinking, he didn't even notice his father's semblance deactivate. Once the duo where finally at the balcony, Jaune turned towards the heiress and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Start from the beginning." Weiss told him, her foot tapping away impatiently.

"Well, if you insist." Jaune told her as he lent against the balcony. "It all began after the war really."

Suddenly, Weiss held up her hand, as if to stop Jaune from talking. "Is this going to be a long story?"

"Well, yeah. It is going to be a long story. If you really want to understand it, i have to go back to the beginning. I mean, I can start from a few years ago if you want, but it won't make much sense." Jaune answered the young heiress, watching her as she sighed and gestured for him to continue the tale.

"After the war, our family didn't know what to do with themselves. We where a family of hero's, strategists, and people like that. After what we had just accomplished, we knew we couldn't just return to normal life. So we set out on continuing to be great people. At first, most of my family just fought the Grimm. But those that couldn't set out to do something else. We built things, developed new ways to use dust, and even worked on understanding aura better. It seemed we had a knack for these kinds of things. Though with that came a few problems."

Jaune paused his tale for a moment as a waiter came up to the young pair and offered them both a glass of bubbling liquid, some form of wine.

The pair each took a glass, and Weiss sipped her casually as Jaune inspected the glass. "Whats this stuff?" The curious knight asked, holding the glass up to his eye and looking at the liquid inside of it. It seemed that the blond was not familiar with this kind of wine, or any wine really.

"Its just wine Jaune. Drink it and continue with your story. I don't have all night." Weiss scolded the boy, her irritation clear in her voice.

Shrugging, the knight drowned the entire glass in one go, earning a groan of irritation from the heiress.

"This is nice." Jaune began, admiring the taste of the wine he was given, before the increasingly irritated heiress told him to hurry it up. The glare she gave the young knight was one that could kill a Ursa Major.

"R-right." Jaune said, continuing on from where he left off. "The problems that arose where that everyone wanted something from us. People where trying to get in the family for wealth and power. So we used most our money to erase our names from history. But we still wanted to help people, so we did so in secret. Using fake names, we make five different family's. Each family would make minor discoveries every so often, enough to stay in the light, but not be harassed. Whenever we made a big discovery, it would be given to a smaller company. It would often be one that's about to go bust, so we could help them get back on their feet."

"So what your saying is that your family is basically responsible for the continued survival of the human race?" The ice queen asked, her voice full of suspicion. The heiress' mind raced at a thousand miles per hour, trying to figure out some way to dispute Jaune's clams. But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to right true. Weiss know of the families that Jaune spoke of. There where note worthy people after all. Each did seem to resemble Jaune in some way.

The Blackwood's had the same bright blue eyes that could only belong to an Arc. The family of Newport had the golden blond hair that the Arc family had. Hjort's had the stature and bearing of old hero's. same as the Arc's. The last time Weiss heard a Stendahl speak, she had thought it was Jaune speaking. Lastly, there was the Kron, who where basically the exact same as the Arc family themselves. They had the golden blond hair, the bright blue eyes, and stature, and even the way of talking.

"And the faunus race, yes." Jaune answered, perfectly calm and reasonable, the exact opposite of how Weiss was reacting. At them moment, Jaune was the calm among the storm that was Weiss' mind.

"If what you are saying is true, not that i am admitting it is. Then that would mean you when't asking me out because of my name?" Though Weiss knew that her question was irrelevant to the conversation at hand, she felt like she had to ask it. At the moment she felt a connection with him, as in the next few weeks, his life was about to be turned around. If he really didn't have any agenda when he asked her out, she figured she may be able to lend him a hand with adjusting.

"No, i didn't have any hidden agenda. I just thought your where really beautiful, and wanted to get to know you better. I guess i should continue. Aft-" The young knight began, but was interrupted once more by the heiress.

"Its fine Jaune. I think i get it now. Let me guess, your father will be announcing all your accomplishments in the past few years, and putting your family back into the light?" Weiss asked, her voice strained slightly with he effort of actually asking Jaune if he would like her help.

"Yeah. How did you guess?" The night asked, confusing filling his voice.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out why your entire family would be here." Weiss told the blond knight, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt not to yell at the bumbling fool before her.

"Alright Jaune. I am only going to offer this once. In the next few weeks, your entire existence will be turned on its head. Things will be expected of you that you would never expect to be expected of you. You must be perfect at all times, no matter what. I am offering you my help. If you accept it, for the next few weeks, i will help you come to terms with the media coverage you will get, and attention in all manner of things, and anything else that will come up due to your family suddenly being thrown under the bus." The girl gruelingly offered, her voice becoming less strained as she spoke, and more casual.

"Umm, well, that would be great!" Jaune answered, almost immediately. It was his dream come true. Over the next few weeks, Jaune Arc would get to spend a lot of time alone with the girl of his dreams, or so he thought.

"Your father is going up on stage. Your first lesson, be by his side whenever something big is announced. Now move it!" The heiress ordered of the knight, and he quickly went to do as he was told, almost dropping his empty glass on the way. "Idiot." She muttered to herself while watching the knight easily move though the crowd.

* * *

 **One month later**

* * *

The pair of heir's fell into the soft, velvet cushioned lounge with a thump. For the last month, Weiss had been at Jaune's side almost every hour of the day, and he by her's. At first the media thought it a scandal, as Jaune had attended all of Weiss' private events, and Weiss his. But that had blown over quickly after one reporter was almost got castrated by the white haired heiress when he asked if they did the deed.

Other then that incident, the month had went off without a hitch, but it left the pair exhausted beyond reason. So much that they couldn't wait for Beacon to start up again, just so they could find someplace quiet. Living the life of one heir was hard enough, but the pair had lived the life of two heir's for a month, and they still had a lot of time left.

"When does Beacon start?" Jaune asked, his voice full of exhaustion and the need for sleep. His eyelids where barely staying open, and Weiss was no better.

"We have another month and a half" A tired answer came form the white haired beauty. Her head was slumped over the back if the lounge, while Jaune's was slouched in-front of him.

"After this is over, we should... We should go on a nice... A nice quiet... Quiet date..." Jaune told Weiss as he began to doze off, barely being able to stop the exaustion from overcoming him.

Nodding in agreement, the heiress answered. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Just as Weiss had answered, she felt something hit her shoulder. Slowly lifting her head, she saw that Jaune had fallen to sleep, and his body had fallen on top of her's. To the white haired girl, Jaune's mess of blond hair looked like a great pillow, so she lay her head on his and closed her eyes. For a moment she needed worry about what others think. It was just her, and the boy she had come to admire over the past month.

 **If you guys like this one as much as i did, then i could perhaps turn it into a story. It wouldn't really effect the update date of my other stories, as there is no update date for anything i write.**


End file.
